


Поймай меня,если сможешь,Вампир

by woolfica



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Humor, Original Character(s), Romance, Spirit Animals, Vampires, Бог - Freeform, Гендерная интрига, Мистические существа, Эльф, Юмор, вампиры, романтика, фэнтези
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 10:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woolfica/pseuds/woolfica
Summary: Кто сказал, что вампиров и другой нечисти не существует?! Только дайте мне добраться до этого человека, и я сама лично приведу ему неоспоримые доказательства ,разрушающий этот миф. А откуда они у меня есть? Да потому что один из этих Вампиров теперь охотится за мной и хочет меня прибить.Теперь остаётся надеяться на то, что он никогда не узнает мою тайну о том, Что с самого начала он должен разыскивать не парня, а девушку. Игра в кошки мышки началась. Поймай меня , если сможешь, Вампир.





	1. Chapter 1

Моя мама часто говорила мне, что никаких чудовищ в реальной жизни нет. И я слепо верила в это до тех пор, пока не убедилась в обратном. Это произошло в канун Хэллоуина, правда ирония, что именно в тот день я и встретила его, настоящего монстра, который изменил всю мою жизнь…  
А начинался день вполне безобидно. В университете нас отпустили домой пораньше, чтобы мы могли подготовиться к маскараду, который будет с девяти часов вечера. Наш ректор решил сделать нам такой подарок: вечеринку, посвящённую дню всех святых. И, естественно, как всякая вечеринка, там будут проводиться различные конкурсы. Вход будет свободным, а главное бесплатным. Придёт много незнакомых людей, поэтому это ещё один повод уйти домой пораньше и подготовиться как следует, чтобы не опозорить свой ВУЗ. Я жила относительно недалеко от универа, всего-то двадцать минут езды на автобусе. Так что до дома я добралась быстро и сразу же пошла в ванную наводить красоту. Проведя ладонью по запотевшему стеклу, я улыбнулась своему отражению. С зеркала на меня смотрела темноволосая сероглазая девушка двадцати одного года, с чуть вздёрнутым носом. Меня зовут Дэйна и это моя история.  
Как я уже написала раньше, сейчас я занималась усиленной подготовкой к празднику. На циферблате уже было шесть часов, а я ещё толком и не подготовила своё лицо. Точнее свои волосы. Мне надо было их после душа высушить, накрыть специальной сеточкой, и засунуть под парик, но, быстро сообразив, что это неблагодарное дело, я решила обойтись без дополнительных хитростей на свою голову. Мой костюм лежал на моей кровати и ждал, когда его хозяйка, наконец — то, определится с волосами. Я не модница, нет, просто мне приспичило пойти на вечеринку в костюме пирата. Прошу заметить пирата, а не пиратки. Я буду мужского пола. Теперь фиг кто скажет, что я не смогу переодеться в юношу и выдать себя за настоящего парня. Для достоверности я даже одолжила у старшего брата шпагу, настоящую, с условием, что я никого не буду вызывать на дуэль.  
Время восемь часов и пора посмотреть на плоды своих мучений. Я встала перед зеркалом в коридоре. Ну что… вполне неплохо получилось, даже можно сказать отлично. Грудь я забинтовала, чтобы уменьшить, но не перекрыть себе дыхание, подобрала более свободную накидку, заплела в волосы несколько маленьких бусинок, и вуаля — передо мной стоит совсем другой человек. Остался только последний штрих. Я подошла к столу, взяла шпагу и закрепила её на костюме. Теперь всё. Я радостно вздохнула, и тут же раздался звонок в дверь. Догадываясь, кто там может быть, я выпрямила спину и пошла открывать дверь. Как я и думала, за дверью была моя подруга с детства — Линда. Она была на пол головы выше меня. Мы заранее договорились встретиться у меня дома.  
— Ёхохо и бутылка рома! — Сказала она вместо приветствия и улыбнулась. Она сняла с себя куртку, чтобы показать свой костюм, но не пирата, а восточной принцессы. Не знаю как, но с помощью косметики она смогла поменять свою национальность, сделав своё лицо и разрез глаз более азиатским. Её длинные светлые волосы гармонировали с зелёной тканью, которое, казалось, воздушным. Шлейф платья достигал пола, и придавал какую-то изюминку.  
— Неплохо выглядишь для принцессы, — похвалила я наряд подруги, пытаясь разгадать её тайну преображения.  
— А ты для пирата. Знаешь, если бы я тебя не знала как облупленную, то сказала, что передо мной стоит парень, но не как ни девушка, переодетая в пирата. Чур, сегодня я буду твоей кавалершей.  
— А не многого ли ты хочешь?  
— Дай-ка подумать… — и она сделала вид, что обдумывает мой вопрос, а потом нахально улыбнулась, и сказала. — Нет. Или ты рассчитываешь познакомиться с классным парнем?! Извини, но тогда тебе надо было выбирать более женственный наряд. Зато отбоя от девчонок не будет.  
— Ах ты, мелкая кроказябра! Иди-ка сюда, я тебе знак Зорро на спине поставлю, — приняла я устрашающий вид, доставая своё холодное оружие.  
— Ой, боюсь, боюсь, — притворно ужаснулась Линда, и вдруг её глаза и правда расширились. — А ты на время-то смотрела?  
Нахмурившись, я перевела взгляд на часы и…  
— Твою дивизию! Что же ты раньше-то молчала? Побежали скорей! — Заорала я. Быстро достала куртку из шкафа, схватила подругу в охапку, закрыла за собой дверь, и побежала на автобусную остановку, потянув за собой Линду, не обращая внимания на её безумный смех (с ней периодически такое бывает). Когда мы сели в автобус, то продолжили свой диалог.  
— Ты своих родителей-то предупредила? — Повернувшись ко мне, спросила она.  
— Да, всё окей. Они будут ждать меня завтра утром с полным докладом того, чего я делала, — ответила я ей.  
— И ты, конечно же, им всё расскажешь?  
— Нуу, малость утаю. — Только это ой как сложно будет сделать. Они мою ложь чуют за версту.  
Линда, прочитав мои эмоции на лице, снова начала смеяться. Вот не умею я врать… почти… к студенческой жизни это не относится.  
Автобус приехал на нашу остановку, и мы вышли. Теперь нам осталось пройтись ещё минут пять пешком. Шли молча. На улице было темно и прохладно. Под ногами хрустел лёд, который на утро снова превратится в грязь и слякоть. Подняв голову, я заметила на небе луну. Полнолуние. Давно не видела этот кусок сыра таким большим. Решила сфоткать её телефоном на память. Одно нажатие кнопки и снимок был готов. Но, когда я начала просматривать файл, то заметила одну странность. Луна на снимке красная, в то время как на небе она была жёлтой. Эту странность я показала своей подруге. Она лишь отмахнулась, говоря, что виной всему моя камера, а может и эта особенная ночь. Вот умеет же заинтриговать.  
Наконец-то мы достигли пункта назначения. На первом этаже заметных изменений к празднику не было, только охрана не стояла на своём месте. Видимо, сюрприз нас ожидает выше, но прежде надо пробиться туда. Народу столпилось много. Мы еле протиснулись к гардеробу, чтобы сдать верхнюю одежду. Минут двадцать точно потратили на это, не меньше, и пошли подниматься в столовую. Именно там должно проходить главное мероприятие вечера.  
Как только мы открыли дверь, то удивлённо ахнули. Да, организаторы постарались на славу: с потолка свисали тыквы и летучие мыши, вместо лампочек стояли свечи, завёрнутые в паутину, и везде, мешая идти, висели темные не прозрачные плотные ткани, создавая иллюзию, что на тебя в любой момент могут напасть. Казалось, что мы попали совсем в другой мир. Повсюду ходили люди, одетые то в ведьму, то в вампира с оборотнями, феи, попадались даже мумии с Франкенштейнами.  
 — Это самая лучшая вечеринка, на которой я когда-либо была, — радовалась Линда, как маленькая, хлопая в ладоши. — А ты что, не согласна со мной?  
 — А если нет, то что ты со мной сделаешь? — Ехидным тоном ответила я.  
 — А ничего. Просто отойду от тебя на приличное расстояние и буду наблюдать за тем, как тебя облепят все эти девушки, стоявшие позади тебя.  
 — Лучше не напоминай мне о них, — тяжело вздохнула я, и с опаской повернула голову назад. Н-да, я надеялась, что не буду привлекать такое внимание… ну максимум человек пять, но никак не двадцать пять! — И чего они все на меня так уставились?  
 — Да больно личико у тебя красивое, — то ли с сарказмом, то ли с восхищением, прошептала она и с хитрой улыбкой сделала шаг в бок. Ещё чего придумала?! Хватаю её за руку и притягиваю к себе, угрожающе шипя:  
 — Если ты меня бросишь, я прям сразу же заору, что я гей, причём это чистой правдой будет.  
 — Я бы не советовала, люди не правильно поймут, — покачала она головой.  
 — И я один из них, — раздался тихий, но не менее громкий голос рядом со мной. Вздрогнув от неожиданности, я резко обернулась и увидела, что напротив меня стоит мужчина в странном костюме, похожий взятый из средневековья. Нет, это не рыцарские доспехи, а… даже не знаю, как объяснить… Примерно такие наряды я видела у мужчин в старинных кинофильмах, когда те шли на бал. Вроде, их называли латы, но я не уверенна. Более точно не могла разобрать из-за темноты. Лицо я так же не видела, но уже по иной причине. Он был в маске, сделанное из неизвестного мне материала, натянутое сверху вниз вплоть до кончика носа, но глаза были прикрыты будто другой маской, или это темнота не даёт мне разглядеть картину в целом.  
 — А… эм… здрасте, — решила проявить я хоть какую-то вежливость, сильнее прижимая Линду к себе.  
 — Доброе утро, точнее вечера, — поздоровался он и поклонился сначала мне, а потом и подруге. Та до сих пор не могла прийти в себя и только с удивлением хлопала глазами. Когда гость выпрямился, он продолжил. — Так что насчёт предложения о том, что вы гей? Оно всё ещё в силе?  
Теперь уже я стояла и ничего не могла членораздельно выговорить. Но, к счастью, меня спасла подруга (смена караула).  
 — Извините, но он занят мной, — и, для достоверности, обхватила меня со спины, поцеловав в щёку.  
 — А жаль… вы очень красивый пират, но, если передумаете, скажете, — ещё раз поклонился этот человек, и мне даже показалось, что он подмигнул мне, перед тем, как уйти.  
 — Молчи Линда, молчи, — предостерегающее подняла я палец. А она аж придерживала живот, чтобы не рассмеяться во весь голос. — Живот надорвёшь.  
Линда издала странный звук, похожий на хрюканье.  
 — Не надорву, — наконец, успокоившись, ответила она. — Ну, как насчёт объявления тебя в ряды геев? Вон, один уже согласился за тобой приударить…  
И в следующую секунду она бежала от меня со скоростью света, а я решила, во что бы то ни стало поймать её и придушить собственными руками. Догнала, но не придушила. Ей повезло, началась концертная программа. Заиграла музыка и все пошли танцевать, включая нас. Но как только зажигательная музыка плавно сменялась медляком, то мне быстро приходилось брать эту вредную подругу за талию и танцевать. Она лишь ехидно смеялась и предлагала сменить партнёра, на что я ей мстила с особой жестокостью — наступала специально на ноги. Когда объявили 10-ти минутный перерыв, я нашла свободный стул и без церемоний упала на него. Ух, устала. Рядом со мной села моя подруга.  
 — Пойдем, выйдем, подышим свежим воздухом, — предложила она.  
 — Давай, — согласилась я, и мы вышли в коридор, обогнув несколько монстров, и начали подниматься на третий этаж, где людей практически не было. Там мы открыли окно и стали с наслаждением впитывать прохладный воздух.  
 — Я отлучусь в уборную, — предупредила подруга.  
 — Иди, мне то что, — печально вздохнула я, поняв, что меня на некоторое время оставляют одну.  
Линда нахмурилась, почувствовав моё настроение.  
 — Кстати, а почему ты ни разу не ходила в тубзик? — Спросила она, ненароком задев больную тему.  
 — А с какой табличкой по-твоему я должна пойти?! Для мальчиков, чтобы окончательно стыд потерять для себя или для девочек, чтобы окончательно стыд потерять пред ними, а? — Разошлась я, мысленно проклинав свой наряд и тех, из-за кого я собственно так и оделась.  
 — Да-а, как сложно… Кто же знал, что костюм выйдет на славу. Но, зато в следующем году оденешься уже пираткой, — хитро улыбнулась Линда и увернулась от моих загребущих лапок.  
 — Шуруй, давай, в свой туалет, не порти другим радость!  
 — Я пошла, а ты не скучай без меня, Дэйна, — сказала она и побежала, решив, что не надо больше испытывать моё терпение.  
 — И не подумаю, — крикнула я ей вдогонку. Когда она скрылась за поворотом, я села на подоконник. Ну и пусть нельзя, сейчас темно и никто не увидит. Вдруг внизу послышался подозрительный шорох. Я присмотрелась и увидела знакомые очертания. Это тот самый странный мужчина в костюме, который ко мне приставал и притворялся другой ориентации. Ага, как же, что-то не заметно, сделала я выводы, смотря, как он слился в страстном поцелуе с какой-то ведьмочкой. Из-за полнолуния ночью стало светлей. Тут я вспомнила про тот случай с камерой в телефоне. Говоришь, Линда, что с этой луной телефон виноват, а ну-ка мы сфотографируем эту парочку. Нет, я не сталкер, просто считайте это экспериментом. Потом я эту фотку удалю, честное пионерское. Так, навела курсор и нажала: «окей». А теперь посмотрим на получившуюся фотографию… Ой! Мама! У меня чуть телефон из рук не выпал. Картинка… она явно отличалась от реальности. Я ещё раз посмотрела пристально на фотографию, надеясь, что она станет один в один с оригиналом. Но нет, как была так и осталось. На ней всё было нормально, кроме одного НО… крыльев, как у летучей мыши, я в реальности не наблюдаю! Неужели и сейчас в этом виноват телефон? Не успела я подумать, как внизу послышался крик, но он был таким тихим, что его могли услышать только те, кто находился либо рядом с открытым окном, либо рядом с ними на улице. Я поскорее нагнулась посмотреть, в чём дело. Девушка, которая минуту назад была на ногах, теперь лежала на руках у этого странного человека. Он, посмотрев вокруг, убедившись, будто убеждаясь, что никого нет, нагнулся к этой девушке и стал что-то с ней делать. С того места, где я стояла, ничего видно не было потому, что он находился ко мне спиной и загораживал своим телом весь обзор. Вдруг мужчина резко поднял голову, словно к чему-то прислушиваясь, и в следующий миг повернулся и посмотрел прямо на меня. Я тут же юркнула вниз, молясь всем богам, чтобы из-за темноты он меня не заметил. Прошла минута, две, теперь я начала прислушиваться. Снизу никаких странных шумов не раздавалось. Я медленно начала вставать, как вдруг чья-то рука опустилась мне на плечо. Я заорала, как резаная, и не знаю как, но за долю секунды смогла пробежать более 10 метров.  
 — Да стой ты! Куда ломанулась? Причём так быстро… лучше бы на физкультуре так бегала, — сказал кто-то с очень знакомым голосом.  
 — Линда, это ты? — На всякий случай спросила я.  
 — А кого ещё ты рассчитывала увидеть? — раздражённо произнесла она, выходя на свет.  
 — Да ты… ик… да я чуть от страха не померла! — От переизбытка чувств начала даже заикаться. — Ты так решила мне отомстить — убив меня?  
 — Да нет же, извини, — начала оправдываться она. — Я просто, когда подошла, увидела, как ты странно с пола подымаешься, вот и решила узнать, в чём дело.  
— В чём дело? — переспросила я и, вспомнив, почему скрываюсь, быстрее побежала к окну, но, никого там уже не увидела. Пусто.  
 — Ты кого там разглядываешь? — Подошла ко мне Линда поближе и заглянула через плечо.  
 — Никого. Господи, больше так меня не пугай! — Всё ещё тяжело дыша, произнесла я.  
— Извини ещё раз. Ну что, пошли дальше веселиться?  
 — Идём, — отошла я от окна, следуя за девушкой, а про себя подумала: «Может это всё мне привиделось?». Но фотография — явное доказательство. Кому сказать ведь не поверят. Надеюсь, я с ним больше не столкнусь.


	2. Танец со смертью

На танцпол мы вернулись в тот момент, когда все стояли и чего-то ждали. Вот только чего? Опять я пропустила что-то важное? Разозлёно смотрю на Линду, а она лишь невинно подняла глазки, говоря всем своим видом: _«А я тут не причём, это просто жизнь такая — не справедливая к тебе»_.У-у-у, задушу, когда пойдём домой. Пока все стоят, я быстренько взяла свою подругу за руку и посадила её на стул рядом с собой. Благо, места освободились.  
Вспомнила, нужно рассказать ей о том, что увидела на улице, вот только с чего начать, чтобы она не вызвала людей в белых халатах. Даже мне эта история кажется нереальной.  
— Линда, помнишь того странного типа, который другой ориентации притворялся? — Начала я издалека подбираться к сути.  
— А-а! Про такое я в жизнь не забуду, — кивала она головой в такт своим мыслям и загадочно улыбалась мне, будто что-то знала такое обо мне, что я пока не ведала. Странное чувство, и не очень приятное, если быть честно. Словно иголка пронзала сердце, предупреждая… о чём-то. Вздохнув, отодвинула в сторону это неизведанное ранее мне чувство.  
— Так вот, он, похоже, нам голову запудривал, — и сделала, как мне казалось, злое выражение лица, но голос почему-то был больше похож на обиженный. — Я видела, как он на улице с одной ведьмочкой целовался.  
-Значит, подглядываем понемножку? — Усмехнулась Линда, сощурив брови.  
— Да нет же! — И уже жалобным тоном произнесла. — Я случайно. А потом решила их сфотографировать, и…  
— Дэйна, я не верю своим ушам… Так ты сталкер! Я от тебя этого ну никак не ожидала, — округлила она в ужасе глаза, приложив ладони ко рту.  
Всё, это мне надоело.  
— Так, либо все свои подколки ты оставишь при себе, либо я не буду продолжать свой рассказ, — поставила я её перед выбором и демонстративно отвернулась.  
Не прошло и минуты, как Линда вцепилась мёртвой хваткой в моё плечо, жалобно скуля:  
— Ладно, каюсь, была не права. Раз ты их преследовала, то на это у тебя были очень резкие причины, — сказала она и задумалась, чтобы через секунду радостно выпалить мне ужасную догадку. — Наверное, ты в него влюбилась?  
Меня аж всю перекосило, будто я съела кислятину, запив это другой кислятиной.  
— Читай по губам, Я-В-НЕ-ГО-НЕ-ВЛЮ-БИ-ЛАСЬ! — И отвернулась, скрестив руки на груди. Это было просто дико, чтобы мне понравился какой-то мужчина, у которого даже лица не видно. Я знаю, что человеческое любопытство безгранично, и иногда толкает на чуднЫе идеи, но это слишком. Сейчас-то странное чувство тревоги исчезло.  
— Да я же пошутила, не сердись так! — Залепетала она, дотрагиваясь до моего леча. — Расскажи, пожалуйста, что дальше было?  
Я на неё немного подулась, но всё-таки сдалась (не привыкать мне к её подколкам) и продолжила:  
— Помнишь, как я сфоткала сегодня луну и она была красной? Ты ещё сказала, что в этом телефон виноват. — Дождавшись кивка, наклонилась к её уху, и зашептала. — С этим мотивом я и решила сделать фотографию.  
— И что дальше?  
— А дальше смотри сама, — показала ей фотографию. Она посмотрела, нахмурилась, подумала, и как выдаст мне:  
— Дэйна, я, конечно, всё понимаю, но, скажу честно. Ты не думала, что мимо луны могли пролетать облака и вот в этот момент ты его и сфоткала? Ведь, спорим, ты даже в небо не догадалось взглянуть?!  
— Ну, нет, — призналась я, опустив глаза, и сама себя наказывая за глупость. — Но, согласись, если это облака, то их форма немного странная.  
— Да, ты права. Но раздувать из мухи слона не надо, — рационально сказала подруга и положила сотовый мне в карман, при этом слегка укоризненно смотря на меня.  
— Всё-всё, уговорила. Буду молчать в тряпочку, но видеться я с ним больше не хочу. Моё воображение слишком разбушевалось.  
— Как пожелаешь, будто я заставляю тебя выйти за него замуж, — хмыкнула она, поправив складку на платье, а я не могла закрыть рот. Какой замуж?! Да я так же, как и ты, его в первый раз на вечеринке увидела.  
Я хотела высказаться, защитить свою честь, но в этот момент музыка прекратилась и на сцену вышли двое: парень и девушка, точнее оборотень и рыжая женщина-кошка. Парень взял микрофон и поближе подошёл к краю сцены, объявляя:  
— Итак, леди и джентльмены, вампиры и оборотни, ведьмы и прочая другая нечисть. Позвольте нам сообщить вам итоги голосования на звание: _«Король и королева тёмных сил»_. — Зал взорвался аплодисментами. Парень отошёл и дал микрофон в руки своей напарнице. — У нас была очень жёсткая борьба и результаты, признаюсь, нас шокировали. Вместо короля и королевы мы решили выбрать двух королей, и такое, естественно, впервые. Поэтому, прошу любить и жаловать, наш первый король это таинственный незнакомец!  
По помещению разнеслись овации и крики радости. Люди восторженно отзывались об этом человеке. Многие подошли поближе к сцене, чтобы рассмотреть этого победителя, а нам с подругой повезло больше. С нашей стороны открывается великолепный вид прямиком на сцену.  
— Как думаешь, кто этот незнакомец? — Спросила меня она, вытягивая шею и шикнув на очередного человека, который встал напротив, закрывая своей спиной весь вид.  
— Понятие не имею, мне-то всё равно в моём костюме ничего не светит, — устало ответила я ей, кидая недовольный взгляд на кучку девушек, перешептывающихся между собой и беззастенчиво тыкая в меня пальцами.  
— А как же тот парень? — Решила напомнить мне она про мою оплошность.  
— А он не гей, — освежила я ей память.  
— Так радуйся, значит, ему девки нравятся. Правда, он может быть и би, а это чревато последствиями. Но зато девушки ему точно нравятся.  
— Линда, — вздохнула я. — Что я тебе говорила про того типа… Он — закрытая тема! — Снова вышла я из себя и слегка ткнула её локтем в бок.  
— Ну, допустим и закрытая, но со сцены он выглядит довольно ничего, — довольно улыбнулась она, видя моё вытянутое лицо от удивления, когда я посмотрела туда. Что я могу добавить… дуракам везёт.  
— Интересно, кто будет его парой? — Произнесла задумчиво она и повернула голову, как будто не мне был задан вопрос. Хорошо, поддержим игру.  
— А мне нет, и, знаешь что… пойду- ка я отсюда, у меня плохое предчувствие, — провела я рукой по своей шевелюре, которая, по ощущениям, скоро встанет дыбом. Вон, волосики на руке уже встали. Видимо, в воздухе слишком много статического электричества накопилось. Я только поднялась, собираясь сделать попытку бегства, как властная рука девушки вернула меня на место.  
— Сиди, — схватила она меня за руку для уверенности. Эх, ну почему я её заранее не придушила, когда была возможность?  
— А теперь… давайте позовём нашего второго победителя. — Слишком громкий мужской голос эхом разнёсся по помещению, встречая ещё большее сопротивление. — Это красивый пират! — И снова шквал аплодисментов. Я стала оглядываться по сторонам в поисках ещё одного пирата, собрата по костюму, но, встретившись с чуть ли не голодными взглядами всех присутствующими, направленные на меня, и, посмотрев на подругу, поняла простую истину, которая, словно камень, потянула меня на дно… и тут же жалобно завыла:  
— Только не я!  
— Ты это, ты! Иди, выходи! — Теперь Линда наоборот начала выталкивать меня со стула, а я вцепилась в него, как утопающий в спасательный круг, крича, наплевав, что меня могут слышать все:  
— Я не хочу! Почему именно я с ним?! НЕТ!!!  
— О да, шуруй, я уже не ожидала, что ты сможешь вырваться в люди. Так держать! А я пока на видео начну снимать твой триумф. Потом будет, что показать потомкам, — полезла она по карманом в поисках своего мобильного.  
Я, вся дрожа, как клиновый лист на ветру, поднялась, готовясь к худшему. Сердце бешено стучало, поддаваясь моей панике.  
— Если ты увидишь, что кто-то бежит и кричит, не волнуйся, это всего лишь я.  
— Да иди же, — махнула она в нетерпение своей рукой, и сразу уселась на мой стул, положив на него свои ноги, показывая, что назад мне путь закрыт. И я пошла. А что мне ещё оставалось делать? Не бежать же позорно с поля боя, хотя… это не плохая идея. Но, посмотрев назад, поняла, что меня никто и не выпустит. Моё шествие замыкали люди. Всю дорогу до сцены я шла, опустив глаза вниз, и только, когда начались ступеньки, подняла подбородок, смотря прямо на мужчину. Блин, а он действительно красивый. Но одновременно с этой красотой есть что-то отталкивающее в нём, только что? Может, моё воображение. Встав рядом с ним и посмотрев на всех собравшихся людей, нахмурилась и удивилась одновременно. И почему это некоторые из них, в основном девушки, так плотоядно смотрят на меня, чуть ли не облизываясь от предвкушения? Оу, щет, только фанаток-яойщиц мне для полного счастья не хватало! Девушки, да не парень я, не парень! Отыскала взглядом свою подругу и умоляюще посмотрела на неё. Она лишь махнула в ответ, продолжая дальше снимать.  
— А теперь, когда все налюбовались на наших королей, перейдём к следующему немало важному этапу. Наши победители станцуют вальс, — сделал очередное шокирующее заявление ведущий, а его напарница так мечтательно вздохнула, что мне плохо стало.  
Я дико посмотрела на этого диктора, мысленно расчленяя его, и уже хотела наплевать на все свои стереотипы и убежать, но мою попытку заранее предугадал этот незнакомец. Он резко взял меня за руку, притянул к себе, поставив свою вторую руку чуть выше талии. Заиграла медленная музыка, свет погас, и на нас направили прожектора. Этот фонарь бил прямо в глаза. И так неприятно было, зная, что все взгляды присутствующих направлены на нас, теперь ещё и этот свет… Мне пришлось быстро приспособить свою руку, ложа её ему на уровне лопаток, иначе я бы грохнулась. А он, заметив мои бессмысленные попытки, лишь усмехнулся. Да этот тип ещё издевается надо мной! За что? За отказ или за что-то другое?! Но, когда он наклонился ко мне и тихо заговорил, то я поняла, что всё- таки за кое-что другое.  
— Милый, а подглядывать за парочкой не хорошо, — ласково и одновременно с угрозой в голосе прошептал он, носом проходясь по моей скуле, когда он стоял к залу спиной. Бр-р, моей первой реакцией было оттолкнуть его, но я не смогла даже отклониться. Он держал крепко и с превосходством смотрел на меня.  
— Я не специально. — Не знаю, почему решила не врать. Что-то в его взгляде читалось, что если я совру, меня постигнет кара божья. Поэтому тут же хотела начать оправдываться, но тело предательски задрожало. Быстро взяв себя в руки, усилием воли прекратило свою мондрашку.  
— Позволь узнать, что именно ты успел увидеть? — Всё тем же притворным голосом продолжил допрос он, сжав меня в объятиях чуть сильнее, чем надо. Вот только это видели люди, а я же ощущала, как ещё совсем чуть-чуть, и появятся не только синяки, но и что-то посерьёзнее.  
— Да ничего такого запретного, лишь подтверждение того, что ты не гей, а может и би, — произнесла я совершенно безразличным тоном, стараясь не зацикливаться над ответом, и отгородиться от начинающей тупой боли.  
— Понятно, и ничего другого странного ты больше не заметил? — Повторяя мой тон, спросил он, ослабив хватку. Я, с облегчением вздохнув, лишь пожала плечами, а сама подумала, что про фотографию мужчина явно ничего не знает и узнать не должен.  
Музыка закончилась, и я собиралась быстро уйти, возможно, вообще с этого мероприятия, не дав ответа, но он, прижав меня к себе, с угрозой в голосе прошипел:  
— Не делай из меня врага, я слишком опасным для тебя буду. И ради твоей же безопасности рекомендую собрать манатки и пойти домой. Маленьким мальчикам пора баиньки. — Он отпустил меня так же резко, как и притянул. В ушах до сих пор звенело его предупреждение, и этот непонятно откуда взявшийся страх… разозлил меня. Теперь была моя очередь наносить удар. Сделав шаг к нему, читая только по губам его недоумение, произнесла:  
— И не подумаю, — ухмыльнулась я, и, повернувшись к нему спиной, гордо пошла вниз к своей подруге, ни разу не обернувшись, хоть чувствовала чей-то горящий взгляд, пронзавший мою спину. На полпути я поняла, что сморозила глупость. Но вернуть слова было невозможно. Ну и пусть, не люблю, когда мной командуют, тем более неизвестные мне личности. С такими мыслями я пыталась отвлечь себя.  
Я ускорила шаг, заметив, что Линда быстро начала прятать свой телефон в сумке. Видимо хотела избежать удаления видео. Фигушки. Только через её труп. С самой сладкой улыбочкой я села рядом с ней, потянула в её сторону руки, говоря:  
— А с народом делиться надо.  
— Вот именно, что с народом делиться надо, но если я тебе это дам, то до народа это не дойдёт, — спрятала она руки за спину.  
— Но если ты мне это не дашь, то я буду констатировать факт того, что твой телефон подхватил вирус, от которого он и скончался в рекордные сроки, — ухмыльнулась я.  
— Ладно, сейчас дам, но обещай, что ничего с ним не сделаешь.  
— Обещаю, — скребя сердцем, произнесла я, и она достала свой телефон и в своих руках включила сцену с танцем. Да, а со стороны это по-иному смотрелось: будто какие-то голубки танцуют. Вот врёт же видео, врёт, искажая реальность!  
— Да как он смеет! — В порыве гнева хотела вырвать её телефон из рук, но когда я его коснулась, то снова произошла странная вещь… неожиданно у того незнакомца в кадре выросли чёрные крылья, но они были нечёткими, словно тень. Я смотрела во все глаза, не обращая внимания на то, что Линда аж дышать перестала. Когда видео закончилось, то мы посмотрели друг на друга и у обоих в глазах читался страх.  
— И это, по-твоему, тоже глюк телефона? — Севшим испуганным голосом спросила её я, сжимая в руках кулаки. Если бы не это, то пальцы, дрожа, отбивали бы чечётку на моих коленях.  
— Не уверена, — произнесла она, нервно кусая губы. — Смотри, какая непонятная закономерность: видео шло нормально, но, как только ты дотронулась до телефона, то изображение исказилось. Может, это твоя аура так на технику влияет?  
— Да-да, пусть я хоть трижды скрытый экстрасенс, но с меня приключений хватит. Пошли домой! — Решительно встала я со стула, делая первые шаги к выходу, не обращая внимания на шёпот, кивки, тыканье пальцев в мою персону.  
Догнав меня, подруга попыталась пошутить, взять меня на слабо, и разозлить. Делая всё, лишь бы я перестала так… бояться.  
— Неужели ты испугалась своего дара ломать технику? — Улыбнулась она, успокоившись. Издевается!  
— И да и нет, просто один тип советовал мне по-хорошему домой свалить, что, в данный момент, я и собираюсь сделать. — Не дожидаясь согласия, потащила практически не сопротивляющуюся Линду в сторону выхода. Но выйти из зала нам не удалось. Раздался громкий, до мозгов пробивающий крик, а за ним ещё один, ещё и ещё… совсем рядом! Включили свет. Мы повернули голову и увидели страшную картину: в середине помещения на полу неподвижно лежали трое людей. У некоторых маски съехали, обнажая бледно-серое лицо, искажённое ужасом. Можно было подумать, что это часть представления, если бы не одно НО: рядом с телами стояли ещё трое и каждый из них прижимал к себе девушку или парня. Вдруг они, как по команде, бросили их на пол, и в этот момент свет прожектора осветил их. О господи! Их лица, особенно губы и подбородок, были измазаны чем-то красным, похожим на кровь. Одежда местами порванная, и грязная, с подозрительно бурыми пятнами. Один из гостей, увидев это, засмеялся, хлопая в ладоши:  
— Отличная шутка, — и без страха подошёл к ним, не переставая хвалить и спрашивать. — А каким гримом вы пользовались? У вас глаза бледнее, чем надо. Хорошие линзы надыбали, и, я смотрю, у вас ещё и клыки есть. Ну, прям вампиры ходячие… — Это были его последние слова. Эти трое всем скопом кинулись на него, пригвождая к полу. Они рвали его тело клыками и когтями, а он дико орал, зовя на помощь. Все стояли, боясь пошевелиться, вздрагивая под очередным чавкающим звуком этих убийц, а парень уже не кричал, лишь хрипел. Когда прибежали двое охранников, чтобы разобраться в чём дело, они увидели эту ужасную сцену и пошли с дубинками на них. Но не успели дойти и до середины, как неизвестно откуда появились ещё двое и напали на тех охранников. До всех медленно дошло, что это уже не нормально, и теперь каждый заорал и кинулся прочь к выходу, поддаваясь панике. Мы с подругой были не исключением. Взявшись за руки, побежали, едва не теряя друг друга. Перед тем как выйти каким-то чудом из зала, я увидела, что на сцене всё ещё стоит тот незнакомец в маске и, кажется, смеялся. Будто почувствовав мой взгляд, он посмотрел в мою сторону, и в этот момент особо резвые вытолкнули меня прочь из столовой.  
А внизу было не лучше. Все те, кто раньше нас спустился, теперь наоборот бежал наверх, сшибая друг друга. На вопросы они отвечали, что внизу тоже есть такие же, как в зале, и пятерых они уже убили. Все бежали, толкались, чуть ли не затаптывая до смерти тех людей, которые споткнулись и не могли встать. Линда испугалась не на шутку, не переставая верещать. Она не знала куда идти и с надеждой смотрела на меня, будто только я смогу нас спасти. Сжав зубы и покрепче руку подруги, повела нас к запасному выходу.


	3. Побег

Первый выход был заблокирован, второй тоже, и третий. Через окна не пробраться. Как же мне хотелось послать ту чёртовую комиссию по контролю за безопасностью куда подальше, ведь это только после её прихода на всех окнах поставили решётки! Мысли мелькали с невероятной скоростью, пытаясь найти решения, но всё больше я упиралась к тому, что меня ловил незнакомец, и я разделяла участь тех людей. Горло горело от постоянного бега, а ноги ныли, но я не могла остановиться, ведь только на моём упрямстве держалась и Линда. Я слышала, как люди позади меня кричали от ужаса, будто они встретились с чем-то или кем-то, и поздно заметила, что количество людей уменьшилось чуть ли не в трое. Странно, что нигде не было трупов. Теперь нас было порядком двадцати человек, но это было около десяти-пятнадцати минут назад! А сколько нас теперь — неизвестно. Вдруг мы единственные выжившие?! Мы с подругой стояли напротив кабинета химии, не зная, что делать.  
— И куда теперь? Все пути отрезаны! — С отчаянием в голосе заорала Линда, без сил падая на пол. Я зашикала на неё и опустилась на коленки.  
— Говори тише! Иначе нас могут найти те, кому мы будем не рады. И нет, не все. Помнишь, тот недоделанный коридор, который аварийным участком считается, и раньше соединялся со складом? Пойдём через него и… если повезёт, то про него _ОНИ_ и не подумали.  
Вместо того, чтобы успокоиться, Линда ещё сильнее задрожала, больно впиваясь ногтями в моё плечо, и с безумными глазами смотря на меня.  
— Но он же находится в столовой и именно там всё и началось!!!  
Пытаясь разжать её хватку, обречённо сказала:  
— А у тебя есть идеи получше?! — Поставила я её перед фактом. Когда больше ничто не причиняло мне боли, смогла хоть немного в такой ситуации расслабиться и прислушаться к звукам. Тишина. Сейчас она была слишком подозрительна и двояка.  
— Ну, например, сидеть здесь, спрятаться и не высовываться, — подумав, прошептала она, явно прикидывая, где находятся ключи от кабинета, чтобы открыть его.  
— Да? — Опустила я голову, косо смотря на неё. — А ты не забыла, что эти типы могут и в самом деле быть вампирами или ты не видела их клыки? — На мои слова подруга вздрогнула и почему-то опустила глаза, отвернувшись. Но мне некогда думать над странным поведением подруги. — А теперь скажи-ка мне, как вампиры находят живых людей из фильмов и книг? — С холодным спокойствием спросила я и стала ждать её ответа.  
— Они их по запаху чувствуют, а ещё сердцебиение слышат, и… — тут она запнулась, нервно сглотнула, видимо поняв, почему я так пристально смотрю на неё… или была какая-то иная причина. Вдруг она резко подняла лицо, и прямо встретилась с моим взглядом, чуть улыбаясь кончиками губ, нервно проводя языком по ним. — Да-да, сглупила, но с кем не бывает в такой стрессовой ситуации.  
— Раз мы всё прояснили, побежали назад, тем более, кажется, что не одной мне такая идея пришла в голову, — кивнула я в сторону головой, где из кабинета английского языка выходили люди. Они шли по одному, шуганные до состояние цыплят, и периодически озирающиеся по сторонам. Когда раздавался какой-то скрип, они синхронно вздрагивали, втягивая голову. Выйдя, люди встали в кучку. Их было десять (ура-а, мы не последние выжившие). Они о чём- то перешептывались, а когда закончили, то тихо и не спеша направились в сторону столовой. Я взглянула на Линду, и, получив кивок, мы следом гуськом направились за ними. Конечно, как бы жестоко это не звучало, но хоть какое-то прикрытие будет, да и безопаснее чувствуешь себя. Они видели, как мы следовали за ними, но ничего против не сказали, точнее они вообще молчали, только бросали на нас непонятный взгляд, и пошли дальше.  
Вот мы и спустились на второй этаж и стали видны двери в столовой. Что-то подозрительно тихо, жутко, и как-то некстати в голову полезли дурные мысли о том, что, возможно, мы сами пришли в ловушку. Осталось только закрыть клетку. Но выхода нет. Я вся дрожала, сильнее стиснув в своих ладонях руку Линды. Она дрожала сильнее меня, и моя конечность чуть ли не ходуном ходила. На глаза навернулись слёзы. Что, если… нет, нельзя об этом думать! Мы выживем, главное верить в это. Если за той дверью кто-то есть, он уже точно знал, что мы пришли.  
У дверей в столовую отделился один из тех десяти. Мужчина на вид был старше меня, где-то от двадцати пяти до двадцати восьми. Весь его наряд был не только грязным, как у всех, но и местами порван. Раньше он изображал эльфа. Но одно ухо отвалилось, а парик с серебряными волосами держался на честном слове. На правой щеке была маленькая царапина, покрывшаяся уже коркой. Он медленно, крадучись, периодически останавливаясь, подходил всё ближе и ближе к тому кошмару, что творилось внутри. Вот он начал открывать дверь, готовый в любой момент сбежать, если потребуется, но по-прежнему всё было тихо. Осторожно заглянув внутрь, мужчина цепко обвёл помещение взглядом, и помахал рукой, подзывая других подойти к нему.  
Та десятка, убедившись, что внутри никого, начала входить, и вместе с ними хотела войти Линда, но вдруг я увидела _ЭТО_ , и сразу втащила подругу за руку за дверь и закрыла её. Девушка непонимающее смотрела на меня, ведь выход чист, осталось только пройти каких-то тридцать метров, но я на это не обращала внимания. Вместо этого, с шальным взглядом, я взволнованно спросила её:  
— Ты ничего странного здесь не видишь?  
— Нет, кроме того, что зал пустой, — сказала она, периодически вздрагивая.  
— И никаких нитей ты не видела в тот момент, когда все они зашли? — Уточнила я, углубившись в свои воспоминания, осторожно приоткрывая маленькую щелочку, чтобы проверить свои глаза, которые, кажется, словили глюки. Поэтому и не заметила, как, услышав мои слова, она вздрогнула и резко побледнела.  
— Какие нити? — С ужасом в глазах спросила она, сжимая пальцы рук. — Дэйна, ты меня пугаешь! Что ты видишь?  
— Не вижу, а видела, — поправила её я, а сама уже была не столь уверена, что это был не плод моего воображения. — Я видела какие-то тонкие золотые нити, которыми был пронизан весь зал, а некоторые спускались с потолка, и висели на подобие дождика. Это меня и испугало, поэтому я и втащила тебя назад, но когда снова посмотрела, то этих нитей я больше не видела.  
Она подняла на меня глаза.  
— Поправь, если ошибаюсь… — сказала подруга, глубоко вздохнув.- Ты втащила меня назад из-за того, что тебе что-то показалось? — Я неуверенно кивнула головой, и на меня посмотрели так, словно вылили ведро ледяной воды. — Хватит дурачиться и пошли к выходу, пока _ОНИ_ не вернулись! — Кажется, у Линды на фоне постоянного страха началась истерика. Она ничего не желала слышать, что я ей говорила, только целеустремлённо делала шаги вперёд, готовая отодвинуть меня, если потребуется.  
— Пойдём, но давай ещё хотя бы 30 секунд подождём, и мои предрассудки тут же уйдут, — начала уговаривать её я, но она продолжала напирать. Ну, что же… не только у тебя может быть истерика!  
— Отлично! Ты не доверяешь мне! Я, если что, давно хотела уйти домой, как только началась вся эта странность с фотографиями. И, смотри, какая неожиданность, оказалась права! Так почему ты сейчас не веришь мне? Неужели страх стоит выше, чем узы дружбы? Будь по-твоему, — свернула я свою речь, когда поняла, что сейчас мои слова для неё словно пустой звук, хоть мне и казалось, что в её глазах было что-то не то, что не подходило для страшно напуганной девушке. — Дай мне 10 секунд и, если ничего не услышим за той дверью, мы зайдём. Как раз они должны были дойти до двери и проверить, открыта она или нет. Хорошо?  
— Да, но дверь ты откроешь сейчас, чтобы самим это видеть.  
— Согласна, — кривя душой, сказала я и выполнила обещанное. Десятка была всё ещё жива, и со страхом смотрела на нас, когда мы открывали двери. Поняв, что это всего лишь мы, они беззвучно матерились, показывая жестами, как мы их напугали, и что они потом с нами сделают, когда мы выберемся. А что? Они наоборот должны благодарить нас. Считайте, мы на шухере, и, если что, нас первыми и съедят.  
Люди успели осмотреться, и теперь пошли к другой двери, которая была нашей последней надеждой. Вот один из них притрагивается к дверной ручке, и…  
— Всё, заходим! — Не сильно громко топнула она ногой, толкая меня, но не успела Линда сделать и шагу, как из ниоткуда начали появляться люди (ага, как будто у них плащи невидимки были. Причём, некоторые на потолке держались, другие к стенам прилипли, а третьи просто стояли). Мы-то их прекрасно видим с нашего места обзора, но та десятка почему-то не обращает на них внимания. Неужели путь к свободе так зрение портит? Я уже хотела крикнуть им: «Обернитесь! Бегите!» — но не успела. Одну секунду все стояли и не двигались, а вторую они уже кинулись на тех людей и оттащили их в стороны, как хищники схватившую добычу. Пронзительные крики боли, пробивающие до души, страха и обречённости, полностью впитались в эти стены университета, и больше никто не сможет чувствовать себя здесь в безопасности, даже когда эта ужасная ночь кончится.  
Линда хотела закрыть глаза, чтобы не видеть этого кровавого зрелища, и рот, чтобы не закричать, и не привлечь внимания, но я ей не дала этого сделать, рассудив, что пока они заняты, нужно идти. Да, это самая безумная идея, но лучше сейчас, чем когда они снова проголодаются, и мы рискуем стать следующими жертвами. Я крепко сжала её руку, и мы быстро вошли внутрь, боясь передумать. Как же было СТРАШНО!!! Если то, что говорилось о нервных клетках, было хоть на четверть правдивым, то я рискую скоро полностью остаться без них. Интересно, что тогда будет?  
Я чувствовала себя словно на минном поле. Мы тряслись и старались не шуметь, ведь те нелюди могли нас услышать. Пусть уж пируют, но не нами! Шаг за шагом мы медленно продвигались всё ближе к выходу, молясь о том, чтобы он был открыт. Каждый шаг, по моим ощущениям был равен тысяче шагов. Вот до двери оставалось считанные сантиметры, как вдруг сверху, рядом с нами, с противным звуком что-то упало. Когда мы увидели, что это, то я силой закрыла руками рот Линды и сама старалась не взвыть дурным голосом. Это была рука… Человеческая, М…ТЬ ТВОЮ, окровавленная рука!.. из которой были видны торчащие кости. И кровь… много крови. Мама! Вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох. Я с силой начала толкать свою подругу вперёд, потому что почувствовала, как она еле держится на ногах. Ещё немного и мне придётся тащить её тушку на спине. Я же этого не выдержу! Блин, наша жизнь висит тут на волоске, а я думаю о том, что Линде надо сесть на диету. Да, позитивчик так и прёт.  
Оставшейся свободной рукой я тронула рукой дверь, затаив дыхание, и… момент истины… она открылась! Неужели… Мы спасены! Я медленно потянула дверь на себя, чтобы мы могли зайти внутрь, но вдруг Линде приспичило поговорить. ЗДЕСЬ! Среди монстров! Да неужели?  
— Дэйна, а ты была права, что хотела держаться от него подальше, — обычным голосом сказала она, и в этой какофонии звуков он показался слишком громким. Я посмотрела на неё, уже готовая сама прибить её, но, сумев взять себя в руки, довольно холодно спросила.  
— От кого? — Не поняла я, всё ещё открывая дверь. Ну и тяжёлая же она!  
Ответ меня удивил и… напугал.  
— От твоего любимого.  
Я вздрогнула, остановившись, и медленно повернула голову, смотря туда, куда смотрела Линда. Горло сдавило тиски, а сердце пропустило удар, будто предсказывая, что скоро оно возьмёт отпуск. Мы пропали! А ведь он предупреждал, и… вот, что случилось, когда я проигнорировала чужие слова и свою интуицию! Этот таинственный незнакомец идёт в нашу сторону с той стороны, откуда мы пришли, причём быстро идёт. Вот он с громким звуком закрыл за собой дверь и все обратили на него внимания, а потом… НА НАС, будто он не съедобен, а мы очень ДАЖЕ! У меня снова перед глазами пронеслись эти нити, но мне на них было плевать. От страха силы удесятерились. Я быстро открыла дверь, запихала за неё подругу, и закрыла её за собой. Славу богу есть замок, но, что-то я сомневалась, что его надолго хватит.  
Не дав прийти подруге в себя, я толкнула её вперёд, и она, одумавшись, наконец, начала идти. Мы побежали по коридору, по лестнице наверх, не обращая внимания на раскиданные куски обоев, гравия, кирпича, на то, что пол вообще под нашими ногами может провалиться и, тогда, если повезёт, мы провалимся в старый и потрепанный склад, где стоят коробки и именно они смягчат наше падение (не знаю, как ещё студенты их всех не порастощили, бояться камеры слежения что ли), а если не повезёт… ну, что же, думаю, мы погибнем, не почувствовав боли (то же мне — утешение).  
Весь коридор освещала лишь одна лампочка, и та горела еле-еле, усиливая и без того наш общий страх. Осталось только пройти эту дверь, там будет ещё одна лестница, которая вела вниз и оканчивалась улицей. Даже двери не было потому, что кое-кто хотел сэкономить, но сейчас я была рада этому как не знаю кто. Мы снова увидели впереди дверь и уже обрадовались, но…  
— Девочки и мальчики, а куда это вы спешите, а? — Послышался сзади мужской властный голос. Я тут же встала как вкопанная, а рядом со мной застыла и подруга, врезавшись в мою спину. Мы медленно повернули голову и обреченно с ужасом в глазах вздохнули. Это был тот незнакомец. Первое, что бросилась в глаза: его костюм был идеально чистый, ни единого тёмного пятнышка. Всё его тело выдавало хищника, затаившегося и готового к нападению. В какой раз у меня снова появились эти мурашки, предупреждающие об опасности. Я видела, что мужчина будто принюхивается, наклоняя голову в разные стороны. Наконец, что-то решив, он сказал:  
— Извините, но я не смогу вас отпустить, только не сейчас, — как будто о чём- то сожалея, произнёс он и начал медленно подходить к нам. Мы сделали шаг назад, отступая. Быстро повернулись и хотели бежать, но этот монстр… снова стоял перед нами. Как так?! Он же не мог так быстро передвигаться, или… мог? Пот градом потёк со лба, мешая смотреть, но я не могла вытереть глаза, оставшись слепой на несколько миллисекунд. С его возможностями этого могло хватить на… ВСЁ!  
— Я же сказал, что пока не могу отпустить вас, — снова повторил он. — Лучше смиритесь с судьбой, уверен, это будет не больно.  
Я вздрогнула от такого будущего, тяжело сглотнув, а Линда рядом со мной вся побелела и зажмурилась, нервно кусая губы.  
Всё, настал тот момент, когда мне стало… всё равно! Мои лампочки перегорели, и страх на время отступил, не мог справиться со мной. Но он вернётся, мне же надо с умом воспользоваться этой отсрочкой.  
— Сейчас! Побежали прям и тапочки теряем! — Громко сказала я, решительно прикрывая своей спиной подругу. Та даже растерялась и чуть ли не упала, но вовремя смогла совладеть со своим телом, и сейчас с непониманием и обреченностью смотрела на меня. Я подмигнула ей, надеясь, улыбаясь хоть чуть-чуть уверено, и достала шпагу, благо брат был параноиком, когда дело касалось его _«любимец»_ до такой степени, что он каждый вечер полировал их, пылинки с них сдувал, и поэтому я ни секундой не сомневалась в том, что моё оружие острое. Сейчас я понимаю Спартанцев: лучше помру с оружием в руке, попытавшись спастись, зная, что заведомо проиграю, чем сложу ручки и окончу жизнь сломанной куклой.  
Увидев моё стремление защищаться, он усмехнулся.  
— Значит, поиграть напоследок решил, малыш? А что, мне нравится. Может, ты даже сможешь меня удивить, — обрадовался чему-то мужчина и достал из плаща… катану. Чего?! Я округлила глаза, не веря своим глазам. Это в какой дебильный фильм я попала? Откуда у этого с собой то-же холодное оружие? Куда смотрели охранники?  
— Что так растерянно смотришь на моё оружие, малыш? Не ожидал, что не ты один любишь с этим на вечеринки ходить?  
— Я тебе не малыш! — Заорала я, приняв стойку, разозлившись из-за этой клички. — У меня есть имя — Дэйн.  
Решила до последнего не раскрывать своего пола и тем более имени. Я не дура, чтобы давать ему такую информацию. Если удастся сбежать, он не сможет найти меня, а имя… ну, да, немного сглупила. Хоть успела последнюю букву не назвать.  
— Я запомню это… — серьёзно сказал он, заканчивая предложение весьма неожиданно. — Если сможешь меня удивить, но, сначала, дай-ка я кое-что сделаю с твоей подругой.  
И он начал медленно приближаться к ней, и, естественно, ко мне. Линда не могла пошевелиться, страх её парализовал. Я не смогла поступить по-другому, кроме как нанести удар первой и на время отвлечь его внимание. Это мне удалось. Не ожидая от меня такой подлячки, он выставил блок, а потом начал сам атаковать. Я сделала шаг назад, разворот и ушла от его линии нападения. Пока он снова не нанёс удар, я успела уйти в сторону, крича Линде:  
— Беги, — и снова уклонение, перехват, блок. Вот где настоящая физкультура происходит. Здесь нет слова: _« устал»_ или _«не хочу»_. Отвлечёшься, и меньшее, что ты получишь, это рану, а большее… голову с плеч!  
— А как же ты? — С ужасом смотрела она на моё подобие сражения.  
— Если ты не убежишь… — цзынь. Именно этот звук раздавался, когда наши оружия скрещивались. — То никто… — цзынь. — Скажи всем… — сзынь, — что здесь случилось… и… — цзынь, — передай моим родным, что я их люблю… — цзынь. Нет, мне это начало надоедать. А почему это я так пессимистично начала говорить? — А, стой! Ничего не передавай, сама им это скажу как-нибудь! — Быстро поменяла я мнение, введя всех в шок своими последними словами. Интересно, почему? Да что же она стоит-то?!  
Снова крикнула кое-кому: _«беги»_  — и, наконец, Линда послушалась меня, видимо поняв, что сейчас она мне не помощник, а даже очень наоборот, когда я в очередной раз заслонила её собой.  
— Только проиграй, я всё твоему наставнику расскажу, — кинула она мне на последок угрозу, чтобы я точно не могла проиграть.  
Подруга убежала, а я спокойно вздохнула и сосредоточила всё своё внимание на противнике. Странно, он и не спешил преследовать её, будто не сам говорил, что не позволит нам уйти. Вместо этого мужчина улыбнулся мне и снова нанёс удар. Я блокировала его и быстрым точным движением в грудь хотела нанести контратаку, но он остановил её. Прыгнув назад, отдышалась и спросила со свистом в голосе давно мучавший меня вопрос:  
— А как тебя зовут?  
Он ухмыльнулся, опустив катану, дав мне ещё немного передышки. Нет, я не расслабилась. Кто знает, что у этого на уме.  
— Да, думаю, не правильно скрывать своё имя, когда знаешь имя оппонента. Я Варак. — Сделал реверанс теперь уже не незнакомец. — А теперь продолжим, — снова кинулся он в бой с улыбкой на устах.  
Я уже перестала считать, сколько раз могла умереть, если бы вовремя не уворачивалась. Может, ему и весело, но я начала порядком уставать. Он заметил это, и с издёвкой произнёс:  
— А малыш-то выдохся уже.  
На его слова я разозлилась и как ринулась в атаку лоб в лоб. Удивительно, но тот, кто с грацией кошки избегал моих атак, нанося свои по моим слабым местам, не смог увернуться. Я успела порезать его плечо и теперь с садистским удовольствием наблюдаю, как красное пятно растекается по его рубашке. Но странное дело. Вместо того чтобы разозлиться, он наоборот начал счастливо улыбаться, словно я подарила ему самый желанный подарок на день рождение.  
— А малыш, оказывается, умеет показывать зубки. Уже и не помню, когда в последний раз меня кто-нибудь мог ранить в дуэли. Видимо, тебя хорошо учили….  
— Нет, не учили, — грубо перебила его я.  
— Что? — Удивился он, и кончик катаны дрогнул. — Но ты же основы знаешь. Та же стойка, умение правильно держать оружие. Значит, учился, — доказывал враг свою точку зрения. И зачем ему это?  
— А я говорю, что нет, — отрицательно качнула я головой. Ну, не говорить же ему, что мой брат был золотым призёром в нашей столице, поэтому, надеясь на то, что это наследственное, меня направили в кружок фехтования. Дали бамбуковый меч и без объяснений правил отправили спаринговаться с пацаном на пару лет старше меня. Ну, я и пошла, но спустя пять минут меня с криком увели из этого кружка. А что я, я ничего… всего-то защищалась и наносила удары со всей силы по разным областям. А то, что бить надо не со всей дури, мне, конечно же, никто не объяснил. Вот так и закончилась моя карьера фехтовальщика, так и не начавшись.  
— Ты можешь говорить мне всё, что хочешь, но я-то всё прекрасно вижу. Да у тебя талант, малыш.  
От этой клички у меня уже глаз начал дёргаться. И где здесь место страха, когда этот несносный самоуверенный монстр так пренебрежительно отзывается обо мне.  
— Всё, ты меня достал со своим малышом, — начала двигаться я в его сторону с твёрдым намерением что-нибудь ему оторвать. — Это инстинкт самосохранения, не больше.  
А он и не спорил. Только взял оружие в другую руку, я при этом зло чертыхнулась, досадуя, что он, по всей видимости, умеет драться двумя руками, и скрестил со мной мечи. В тот момент, когда он открылся, я хотела нанести удар по второму плечу, но не удержала равновесие и начала падать практически к нему в объятия. Он протянул руки: не то ли меня поймать, не то ли оттолкнуть — и в этот же момент пол под ногами разверзся, и я почувствовала, как начала падать вниз, а в следующую секунду меня пронзила жгучая боль в руке.


	4. Первый укус

«Ой, мама, что же я маленьким не сдох-то?» — думала я, садясь и протирая свою ушибленную пятую точку. И почему во круг так пыльно, темно, и гора ненужного хлама стоит чуть ли не на каждом метре? А наверху такая большая дыра? В какой-то момент я забыла, что происходило вообще сегодня ночью, и поэтому с большим интересом наблюдала, как какой-то мужчина сидит рядом со мной и чихает от пыли. Вот он встал и я с удивлением обнаружила, что его губы были немного приоткрыты до такого степени, что были видны слишком удлиненные клыки и оттуда капает кровь. Кровь?! Блин, память ко мне вернулась, и я быстро посмотрела на то место, где у меня болит рука. Порез или… протёрла кровь остатками костюма и начала осматривать рану. Вы спросите, зачем я это делаю… да потому что мне в край надо убедиться в том, что один гад не успел наделать дел. О… щет, ТОЛЬКО НЕ ЭТО!!! Рана, расположенная где-то посередине между кистью и локтем, состояла из двух дырочек, и явно здесь на складе не валяются вилки. Так, надо срочно вспоминать все легенды. Превращусь ли я в кровопийцу или нет? Не хочу ночной образ жизни, не-е-ет!!! Я же теперь загорать не смогу. А как же долгожданное лето?! Мне теперь что: в гробике сидеть? Да я лучше удавлюсь, но сначала удавлю кое-кого другого, — размышляла я, не замечая, как говорю всё вслух.  
— Извини, малыш, я не хотел, чтобы так закончилось, — сказал он, уловив по моему лицу всё, что я о нём думаю. Я запоздало сообразила, что во второй руке что-то сжимаю. Беру руку, раскрываю и вижу его маску. Он это тоже заметил и хотел спрятать своё лицо за плащом, но было поздно, я уже успела разглядеть его лицо из-за того, что на улице начало светать, но солнце пока не было. Этот мужчина оказался на вид молод: около 25 до 30 лет, довольно красивый, с идеальными чертами лица, волосы, кажется, тёмно-русые или чёрные, не понятно, в таком освещении, собранные в пучок, а ещё у него были красные глаза, которые были отчётливы видны в этой тьме. Вот только, по идеи, они меня должны были пугать, а мне хоть бы хны. Видать, после пережитого стресса это казалось такой мелочью.  
— Что, нравится моё лицо? — Нагло улыбнулся он, подымаясь с насиженного места.  
— Ну-у-у… немного носик бы поменьше и правей, да ещё глаза слишком далеко посажены, но для тебя, думаю, сойдёт, — издевалась я над ним в открытую. Вы бы видели, какое у него смешное вытянутое лицо после моих слов стало.  
— Неужели на тебя моё обаяние не действует?! — Удивился он, и нахмурилась я. — Да ты первый, кто сказал, что не доволен моей внешностью, точнее ты первый из людей, кто её увидел, и последний, ведь ты никому не сможешь это рассказать, — последние слова он произнёс как будто (хотя почему это как будто?!) с угрозой.  
— В каком смысле не смогу? — Испугалась я и, сильнее сжав рукоять мечта, которую по великой случайности не отбросило далеко в сторону при падении, начала еле как подыматься.  
— Видишь уже светает, мне пора отчаливать, иначе я поджарюсь, — и он тут же прыгнул (ага, прыгнул… прыжок-то где-то на 30-40 метров с места без приспособлений, ему бы в олимпиаде участвовать) и очутился на крыше склада. Она была сделана только на половину, поэтому было очень хорошо видно наливающимся розовым небо. Потом он повернулся ко мне и совершенно безразличным голосом сказал:  
— Ты уже понял, что я тебя успел покусать, когда мы падали. Так вот, хочу тебя огорчить: всех, кого я кусал, превращались практически сразу в упырей. Именно они перебили всех людей здесь. У тебя есть два варианта: либо попробовать выбраться отсюда как я (да ты шутишь?! Дай лестницу…раздвижную!), либо ждать, когда солнечные лучи коснутся тебя и ты превратишься в хрустящую корочку, пока не рассыплешься на части. Выбор за тобой. Думаю, сейчас не уместно называть тебя малышом, поэтому… Дэйн, желаю, чтобы ты умер без страданий. А я пошёл.  
И он исчез с моих глаз. Я, наверное, больше минуты соображала, пока, наконец, не поняла истину: если я отсюда не выберусь, то на своей шкуре почувствую, что такое курочка гриль, но, а если выберусь, то начну убивать людей. Я, правда, не привереда. Мне и донорской крови для пропитания хватит (надеюсь, что хоть в этом фильмы не врут). Не хочу такой участи (курочки гриль, а не любителя полуфабрикатов), поэтому я начала, как угорелая, носиться по складу, ища все возможные пути отхода. Когда таких не оказалось, то я начала прыгать, но лягушки из меня не вышло. А солнце всё поднималось и поднималось, ещё немного и оно выглянет из той дырки. Начала орать во всю мощь. Мне бы громкоговоритель, а то так я ещё и в добавок горло посажу. Но, думаю, это будет одной из моих наименьших проблем. Я уже хотела сделать пирамиду из коробок, когда услышала звуки, доносившиеся из двери (а почему я её не проверила? Наверное, потому что она была закрыта СВАРКОЙ!), а в следующую секунду дверь с хлопком вылетела (эй, а если бы меня прибили, что тогда? Сначала вампиры, а потом дверь… даже и не знаю, какая смерть более мучительна) и оттуда начали заходить люди в военной форме. Они выстроились во круг меня полукругом, держа в руках автоматы чуть поднятыми (даже не хочу думать для чего). А потом показался ещё один человек. Это была женщина, где-то 40-45-летнего возраста в чёрном деловом костюме, которые обычно носят юристы (смокинг, вот как это называется). С короткой стрижкой и властным взглядом, она стала рядом с солдатами и начала оценивающе смотреть на меня. Ну, привет, люди в чёрном.  
— Скажи, парень, ты учился в этом ВУЗе? — Спросила она меня деловым тоном. И снова парень… ладно. Пока в этой ситуации не буду я себя заранее раскрывать. Своего рода мне это даже выгодно.  
— Да, — кивнула я головой, положив взятую мной коробку на пол, а то как-то держать её на весу было слегка неудобно.  
— И…видел нечто странное, что не вписывается в привычную картину мира?  
— Страннее некуда, — подтвердила я, невольно вздрогнув.  
— А как ты попал сюда? — Продолжила она допрашивать меня.  
— Странный вопрос. Ногами.  
— И… что с твоей рукой? — Показала женщина пальцем на стекающие капли крови на пол. Блин, опять рана открылась.  
— Ничего, только кровь идёт и две дырки зияют, а в остальном всё нормально, — как можно безразличнее сказала я, беспечно пожав плечами.  
-Две дырки значит… Тебя кто-то успел укусить? — Догадалась она.  
— Ну да, а вы собственно кто? — Спросила я, решив тоже подчеркнуть из них информацию.  
— Нет, сначала отвечай на мои вопросы. От этого зависит твоя дальнейшая судьба: жить тебе или умереть, — начала угрожать это женщина мне.  
— И вы тужа же, достали! — Не выдержала я, жестикулируя руками. — Знаете, что? Идите вы со своим вампиром куда подальше! То он угрожал, теперь вот вы. Да мне скоро это надоест, и я пойду по своей воле загорать на солнышко и получать смертельный загар.  
— Подожди, так с тобой разговаривал один из тех вурдалаков, которые напали на вашу школу? — Удивилась она.  
— Нет, со мной Бандерос разговаривал, передавал вам привет. — Довели. Посмотрев на полный скепсиса взгляд, тяжело вздохнула, возведя очи к небу, и продолжила говорить уже более серьёзно. — Конечно же, вурдалак, да, правда, не совсем… Что-то не похож он был на тех, кто напал и растерзал людей. Даже имя своё сказал — Варак.  
— Что?! Тебя укусил Варак?! — Чуть ли не кричала она, и это было очень странным. Неужели он какая-то знаменитость у них?  
— А я о чём и твержу. Нет, блин, комар меня покусал, здоровый прездоровый, — снова начала иронизировать я, и особо зло зыркнула на одного военного, который незаметно начал поднимать свою пушку и наводить на меня.  
— Сарказм сейчас не уместен. — Отвлёк меня её голос от дальнейших гляделок с военным. — Позволь узнать, что конкретно он говорил должно с тобой случиться?  
— Что я сгорю на солнце, когда оно выглянет из-за туч, — тяжело вздохнула я. Мрачные мысли снова вернулись назад.  
— Ну, могу поздравить. Твоя смерть откладывается на неопределённый срок, — спокойным голосом сказала она, и по её лицу я не могла понять шутит она или нет.  
— Почему, ведь меня он укусил же? — Не верила я.  
— Укусил-то укусил, но ты не заметила, что уже давно на солнышке стоишь, — улыбнулась она. Только с её словами я заметила, что солнце уже давно висит у меня над головой, а я всё ещё жива.  
— Значит… я не умру? — Да, я торможу по полной, но мне позволительно в данной ситуации.  
Дождавшись утвердительного кивка, я начала скакать от радости, бессвязно крича:  
— Я буду жить!.. Ура солнышку!.. Да здравствуют следующие летние каникулы!  
Поддавшись моему настроение, женщина начала смеяться, расслабляясь, и вслед за этим опустили ружья все военные. Видимо, она специально пыталась меня разговорить, чтобы понять: вампир я или нет. Но… постойте-ка… А кто они такие? Именно это я и спросила у той дамы.  
— Мы специальное подразделение ЗСОПС, — ответила она, назвав непонятную аббревиатуру.  
— Что за «ЗСОПС»? — удивилась я этим буквам. Ничего подобного раньше не слышала.  
— Защита Свидетелей От Потусторонних Существ. Как ты, вероятно, понял из название, мы защищаем свидетелей от всякой нечисти.  
— То есть людей, — уточнила я, но взгляд, брошенный на меня, был крайне подозрительным.  
— Не всегда… Ты может и не поверишь, но иногда защищать нужно, например, того же оборотня от себе подобных, — поразила она меня.  
— Так ещё и оборотни существуют! Мало вампиров мне за сегодняшнюю ночь, — вздохнула я, понимая, как быстро разрушается мой маленький мирок. Верните моё детское мировоззрение! От обилия информации голова начала болеть.  
— Теперь мы будет защищать и тебя, — добила женщина ещё один гвоздь в так и не состоявшийся мой гроб.  
— От кого? — Очумела я, глупо хлопая ресницами.  
— От вампиров, конечно же, — как само разумеющееся, сказала она.  
— Но зачем я им? — Не могла взять это я в толк. — Что я им такого сделала?  
— Давай об этом лучше поговорим в нашем штабе. Слишком много лишних ушей могут услышать ценную информацию, — отодвинулась она немного в сторону, освобождая проход и показывая рукой в сторону чёрного лимузина. А не плохо они обеспечены. Интересно, а работники им нужны? Но я не торопилась идти.  
— А если я не хочу никуда с вами ехать? — Скрестила в защитном жесте я руки. — А то, ведь, всякий может приехать и назваться какой-нибудь липовой организацией. А потом отвезут меня куда-нибудь и отдадут на исследование. Мне мои органы ещё нужны.  
— А ты хочешь ещё раз встретиться с тем вампиром, который укусил тебя? — Спросила она таким голосом, что у меня по телу прошлись мурашки.  
— А почему это я должна обязательно встретиться с ним снова? — Не могла понять этого я. — Ведь он ушёл и бросил меня подыхать здесь, не заботясь, выживу я или нет.  
— Скажу так… — Повернула она голову и с ухмылкой посмотрела на меня. — Этот тип всегда доводит все свои дела до конца и никогда ни перед чем не остановится, если выяснит, что ты жив.  
— Всё понятно, в штаб так в штаб, — сглотнув поступившую слюну, быстрее всех побежала в сторону машины. Чур меня, чур. Я ещё не отошла от того ужаса, что происходил со мной несколько часов назад. Да и рука болит, будто подтверждая, что всё это правда, а не плод моего воображения.


	5. Я проводник

Мы ехали долго. От количества поворотов у меня кругом пошла голова, и я облокотилась в кресле. В машине были тонированные окна, поэтому никто не мог увидеть и узнать меня. Я так понимаю, что это тоже своего рода защита свидетелей. Когда я уже устала бороться со сном (поверьте, даже зная, что со мной едут пятеро вооружённых до зубов наёмников, мне это не помешало процессу засыпания), впереди замаячило какое-то полуразрушенное незнакомое здание. Интересно, что в такой рухляди эти серьёзные парни забыли? Про себя усмехнувшись, потом долго отходила от шока, когда, приехав в ангар, миновав ворота, пол под нами провалился. Мы, оказалось, стояли на какой-то платформе, которая ехала вниз на подобие лифта. Женщина заметила моё вытянутое от удивления лицо, и улыбнулась. Как только платформа остановилась, то машина оказалась уже давно глубоко под землёй. Теперь это место выглядело прям как секретная база. Повсюду ходили люди: некоторые были в военной форме, другие в белых халатах, а третьи, видимо, учёные со свидетелями в гражданской одежде. Но кроме людей тут ходили и ещё кто-то, вот только кто?  
— Это тролли, — сказала женщина, будто прочитав мои мысли. Я на её слова поглубже вдохнула и сглотнула. Прощай старый мирок, здравствуй новый. Тролли оказались внешне похожими на людей, только высокими, и тела у нас не были такого насыщенного болотного и земляного оттенка. Меня вывели из машины, окружив с двух сторон военными, и повели по каким-то кабинетам, будто что-то ища. Наконец, женщина махнула рукой, остановив свой выбор в весьма просторной комнате с обычной офисной мебелью. Предложив место возле стола, я без раздумий села и начала осматриваться. Тут были только мы и ещё те двое, сторожившие входную дверь. Пока я с подозрением смотрела на них (конечно, с подозрением — у них есть пушки, а у меня-то нет. Как-то не хочется мне быть подстреленной после всего этого кошмара. Слишком банально).  
 — Меня зовут Кейт, — соизволила представится эта женщина. — Я здесь главная. Можешь не бояться этих людей, они тебе не причинят вред, — опять прочитала она мои мысли.  
— Здравствуйте, а меня зовут Дэйн, — поздоровалась я, кивая головой, скрестив ноги.  
— Вот и познакомились, — улыбнулась она. — Ты извини, что без объяснений сразу затолкала тебя в машину (а я думала, что сама туда села после радужного представления моего будущего), а ещё привезла в это незнакомое место. Но это нужно было сделать, чтобы избежать утечки информации.  
— Мне надо связаться с родителями, — вспомнила я, что обещала не задерживаться на вечеринке. — Сообщить, что со мной всё в порядке. Мне даже трудно представить, что они будут чувствовать, когда тот ужас покажут по телику, а их ребёнок не отвечает на звонки.  
— Не беспокойся. Твоим родителям уже сообщили наши люди, что ты жив здоров, — успокоила она меня.  
Хм. Да неужели? Значит, родителям сообщили, а мой пол всё ещё не узнали? Какая-то странная у вас разведка. Ну да ладно.  
— Это хорошо, а моя подруга как?  
— Какая подруга? — Мгновенно нахмурилась она. Неужели… нет, точно бракованная разведка.  
— Я выжил в том кошмаре вместе с ней. Когда на нас напал Варак, я дал ей возможность сбежать, пока отвлекал на себя его внимание.  
— Извини, но в том инциденте мы других выживших не нашли, — опустила Кейт взгляд вниз.  
— Но как же так… — Нет, я отказывалась верить в её смерть. НИ ЗА ЧТО! — Она сбежала, я точно знаю!  
— Тише… успокойся. — Подошла она к кулеру, налила в стакан воды и дала его мне. — Вполне вероятно, что эта девушка теперь дома, и мы просто не успели к тому моменту, когда она убежала. Но сейчас надо свести к минимуму твой контакт с ней. — Кейт взяла из стола листок бумаги с ручкой и положила их на стол, рядом со мной. — Напиши здесь её адрес, а мы проверим это.  
— Я вам пока не до такой степени ещё доверяю, чтобы давать адреса друзей, — назад отдала я этот листок ей.  
— Понятно. Хорошо, дашь её адрес, когда посчитаешь нужным. Перейдём к более важной теме… — Но закончить ей не дали.  
— Здравствуйте, мадам Кейт, — приветливо сказал мужчина, который в буквальном смысле ворвался в помещение и сбил её с ног. Даже охрана не успела никак отреагировать. Что-то я расхотела, что бы именно они занимались моей безопасностью.  
— Тейта, ты что делаешь?! — Возмутилась она, и добавила ещё парочку лестных эпитетов, но он её не слушал. Вместо этого тот мужчина забрался с ногами на стол и теперь уставился на меня, как будто оценивал или… хм, не знаю даже как это объяснить, но под его внимательным взглядом я завозилась. Неуютно и слегка страшно.  
— Так это он выживший, после инфицирование Вараком? — Спросил он серьёзным голосом. Я удивилась этой метаморфозе. Как быстро из экого дурачка он превратился в… учёного. Да-да, именно такое он производил сейчас впечатление, хоть на нём и не было белого халата. Да и по лицу он выглядел слишком молодо или сейчас все становятся кандидатами наук в возрасте до двадцати лет? А волосы… ха, такая модная короткая причёска… он явно не тянет на ботаника. И глаза ярко-синие точно не добавляли ему нужных качеств очень умного человека.  
— Да, — вздохнула она, отвлекая меня. Я даже забыла, какой был вопрос.  
— Молодой человек, — обратился он тут же ко мне. — Не соизволите пойти вместе со мной в лабораторию.  
Я вздрогнула всем телом от одного слова _«лаборатория»_ , но мужчина (вы не ослышались. Вблизи он выглядит старше. Но всё равно слишком молод для учёного. К моей прошлой логике прибавьте плюс пять лет), видимо, поняв источник моих страхов (блин, да может они все тут на этой базе читать мысли умеют?), заверил меня, что мы туда пойдём только для того, чтобы взять кровь из вены и провести с ней какие-то анализы. С горем пополам я согласилась, пошла за этим Тейтом в лабораторию, которая находилась через дверь. Поставив руку (не ту, которую один гад успел укусить, а вторую) на маленький передвижной столик, стала наблюдать, как мне накладывала жгут работница лаборатории. Обычная на вид медсестра, которых было навалом в больницах. Она, взяв шприц, нашла пальцами вену, проколола иглой кожу и отодвинула поршень на себя. Начала скапливаться кровь. Набрав ещё немного, она вытащила иглу, тут же надавила ватой на место прокола, сняла жгут, и, сказав мне посидеть так несколько минут, ушла в другую комнату вместе с моей кровушкой. Через минуту ко мне подошёл человек в форме и отвёл назад к той женщине.  
— Зачем это? — Спросила я её сразу, не успев даже войти.  
— Считай это мерой предосторожности. Давай, подождём пять минут, и узнаем анализы твоей крови.  
— А почему вы все так удивились, когда узнали, что меня наградил двумя дырочками Варак? — Задала я очередной вопрос пред тем, как сесть назад на стул.  
— Обычно все укушенные им практически сразу должны превращаться либо в вурдалаков… это те, кто напал на вас, либо в вампиров нижней категории. Конечно, он может и не превращать их, но для этого ему придётся дать определенное количество своей крови. Это количество известно лишь ему. Я что-то сомневаюсь, что в твоём случае он успел с тобой поделиться ей. Значит, по-прежнему остаётся эти два варианта. А ты не стал ни тем и ни другим и это удивляет.  
— А может он не Варак? Ну, назвался другим именем, вот я и не превратился, — выдвинула я свою гипотезу.  
— Исключено! Другой вампир никогда не сможет взять его имя. Это что-то наподобие кодекса, только карается он смертью.  
Я решила промолчать про их кодекс, ведь у людей тоже есть куча законов, но что-то преступлений от этого меньше не становится. Если даже мы, низшая раса, умеем обходить законы, неужели этого не могут сделать они?  
— И сколько этому типу лет? — Для общего разнообразия спросила я Кейт.  
— Много сотен, а то и тысяча.  
Услышав это, я чуть не подавилась. На глаза навернулись слёзы.  
— М-да, а по лицу и не скажешь. Максимум на 25 лет тянет, — почесала я затылок.  
— Что?! Ты видела его… лицо?  
— Да, а теперь что не так? — Опасливо сжалась я в кресле, наблюдая, как быстро меняется в лице Кейт: сначала оно покраснело, потом позеленело, и, наконец, побледнело (а где жёлтый цвет?).  
— Ещё никто не смог разглядеть его лицо без позволения, а те, кто всё-таки смог увидеть, не могли нам о нём рассказать потому, что Варак мог контролировать их воспоминания и менять своё лицо, как ему хотелось бы.  
— Так дайте тетрадку с ручкой. Сейчас я вам нарисую его мордашку, — почесала я руки от предвкушения показать своего врага во всей красе, не утаивая ни одной чёрточки. Но, ни ручки, ни карандаша, и тем более тетради мне не дали. Я недоумённо посмотрела на неё, спрашивая глазами: _«что не так?»_.  
— Нет, это исключено. Нам опасно видеть даже через рисунки его лицо, — попыталась объяснить она.  
— И что вы в нём такого нашли? То он жаловался, что я не клюю на его красоту, то вы жалуетесь, что не можете посмотреть даже его лицо. Странно и подозрительно как-то всё это.  
— Поверь, самое подозрительное на этой базе… это ты, — заверила она меня.  
— Я?! — Ткнула в себя палец. — А вроде с утра обычным человеком был.  
Кейт не успела ничего сказать. В этот момент ворвался Тейта. Он был до того взволнованным, что не мог стоять на месте, бегая из одного угла в другой.  
— Что показали анализы? — Спросила она его как можно более безмятежно, но глаза выдавали неподдельный интерес.  
— Что в его крови есть вирус, но почему-то он никак не проявляет себя. Мы исследовали этот феномен и выявили, что в некоторый эритроцитах есть ядра, а в норме их быть не должно. И в этих ядрах содержится белок С7. Этот белок только есть максимум у 5-ти человек на всей нашей Земле.  
— И что этот белок делает? — Спросила я его, боясь стать вскоре каким-нибудь мутантом. Две головы мне не пойдёт.  
— Препятствует вирусу размножаться.  
— Так что…у Дэйна есть иммунитет против вируса вампира? — Решила добиться Кейт от него внятного ответа.  
-И да и нет, — уклончива ответил он, нервно потирая затылок.  
— Это как?  
— Его могут покусать другие вампиры, он не превратится. Но если хотя бы ещё раз его укусит Варак, то всё! Вирус начнёт размножаться, и наш мальчик станет одним из них, — с прискорбием вздохнул новый доктор Айболит.  
Кейт соединила пальцы наподобие замка, и опустила на них свой подбородок, говоря:  
— А я думала, что всё обойдётся. Что же… к сложностям нам не привыкать. Придётся удвоить его защиту. Я предполагаю, что если о его особенности узнают другие вампиры, то многие не успокоятся, пока не убьют его. Пошлют даже пряжениц, а если и надо, то и кукловодов задействуют на это задание. А Варак… — Кейт тяжело вздохнула и сделала знакомый пас руками, будто окрестила всех. — Господи, бедный ребёнок, однако, не лёгкая у него теперь судьба.  
— Вообще-то этот ребёнок всё ещё здесь и ему очень интересно, кто такие пряженицы и кукловоды. — Меня очень задело, что они ничего не объясняют мне.  
— Это особые способности некоторых вампиров, — начала отвечать Кейт и посмотрела прямо на меня. Она улыбалась, будто подозревала причину моего плохого настроения. — Способностью пряжениц обладают все вампиры. Суть состоит в том, что когда вампир превращает других людей в себе подобных, между ними есть особая связь. Это связь похоже на нити из прядей. С помощью таких нитей главный вампир управляет своей сворой. А вот кукловодами являются лишь не многие. Мы не знаем, каким образом они приобретают такую силу, но она состоит в том, что эти вампиры могут с помощью своих нитей подчинять уже не только своих, как они говорят, птенцов, но и других, а также ниже стоящих вампиров, и те лишаются своей воли, становятся такими же бездушными, как и куклы. Мы считаем, что и Варак может быть одним из них. Но хорошо, что среди них нет марионеточника.  
— А это ещё кто? — Ужаснулась я. Нет, мне вот что, всё клешнями из вас тянуть надо?  
— А это самое ужасное оружие вампиров на Земле. Эта способность описана в старых книгах. За всё своё существование ни разу, среди вампиров, не было марионеточника. Их сила заключается в том, что те могут подчинить не только всех вампиров на Земле, но, поговаривают, даже людей. Поэтому все, кто знает эту легенду, так боятся появление марионеточника.  
— А те нити как выглядят? Будто обычные нити, но золотые? Что? — Испугалась я, когда они снова все начали таращиться на меня. Тейто даже подскочил ко мне, и, с диким блеском в глазах, спросил:  
— Ты их видел? — Удивился Тейта. Я ему сказала, что:  
— Да.  
— В универе? — Уточнила Кейт.  
— А где ещё? Нет, сначала я на красной площади побывал, а потом вернулся в университет, управившись за один час. — Н-да, у меня определённо странный вид истерики.  
— А ты их постоянно видел или мельком, когда на что-то отвлекался, и случайно это бросалось в поле зрения? — Как будто не слыша моего сарказма, продолжила спрашивать Кейт.  
— Последнее, — подумав, ответила я.  
— Поздравляю, у тебя есть все шансы стать проводником, — неизвестно чему улыбнулась она с Тейта на пару. А я, кажется, зависла.  
— Кем? — Переспросила я. Мне ответил Тейта:  
— Проводник это тот, кто может видеть нити вампиров. Сначала дар проявляется не постоянно, отрывками, в экстренной ситуации, но потом вы всегда сможете увидеть чужие нити.  
— И что мне это даст?  
— Если срезать нити, то контроль над вампиром пропадёт. И ты сможешь спасти не только себя, но и его, — серьёзным голосом сказала Кейт, внимательно смотря на меня, будто уже заранее пророчила мне будущее спасителя мира.  
— Я так понимаю, что на вопрос: «зачем ЕГО спасать» — вы ответите, что он тоже стал чей-то жертвой в других руках и возможно никому не желал зла, — с угрюмым видом проговорила я.  
— Ну, да, — ответили они хором.  
— Да-а… а разве вампиры не едят людей? — С акцентом на _«едят людей_ спросила я.  
— Донорство, — одним словом объяснил всю ситуацию Тейта (видимо, всё- таки в фильмах и книгах есть доля правды). — Но находятся люди, которые добровольно отдают свою кровь им.  
— Сумасшедшие они, — сделала я факт. На мои слова те лишь пожали плечами, дескать, это их право, а не наше.  
— А теперь о защите, — встала из-за стола Кейт, подходя к шкафу, и доставая оттуда какие-то бумаги. — Ты с родителями переедешь жить в другой город. Родителям мы скажем, что в вузе работала банда маньяков или террористов, и они могут выследить тебя, если останешься здесь. Ты будешь учиться в 11 классе, и никаких _НО_ , — сказала она, видя моё перекошенное от ужаса лицо (опять в школу, лучше бы меня съели те вампиры!). — Не волнуйся, тебе там понравится (ага, не сомневаюсь). Это специальная школа где дети получают тоже самое образование, что и в университетах. И самое неприятное для тебя, наверное, будет то, что нам придётся выдавать тебя за другого человека, а именно за девушку.  
Кейт тут же повернулась ко мне лицом, а я и не заметила, когда она успела взять в руку стакан с водой, и вместе с Тейта с каким-то странным взглядом начали смотреть на меня.  
— И что в этом неприятного? — Искренне удивилась я.  
— У тебя что? Гордости нет?! — Вдруг заорал Тейта, с силой вцепившись в край стола. Я даже испугалась такого прилива эмоций. — Как ты можешь _ТАК_ спокойно реагировать, зная, что тебя переоденут в _ДЕВУШКУ_ , и тебе невесть сколько придётся жить с этим позором?  
Так, пора раскрывать часть своих карт, пока некоторых удар не хватил.  
— А вы думаете легко переодеться в парня? — В такт заорала я, и со скрытым садизмом наблюдала, как уже они непонимающие моргают, с тупым взглядом смотря на меня.  
— Ты про что? — Синхронно спросили они.  
— Люди, я не парень, а девушка. А ваша разведка полное г… не буду говорить это слово, а то я же воспитанная ДЕВУШКА, раз не смогла выяснить этого. — Мой смех был надрывным, истеричным, но это не помешало мне смотреть, как мужчина набирал в рот воздух, а Кейт с подозрительно красным лицом махала на себя невесть откуда взявшимся веером.  
— Скажи, а Варак знает об этом? — Краснота уходила, уступая место хитрой улыбке.  
— Ха, кто бы ему об этом сказал, — улыбнулась я.  
— Тогда и правда твоя легенда будет очень убедительна, — всё ещё под впечатлением махала веером она. — И ещё… — прервала она обдувание себя любимую. — Не верь книжкам о том, что вампиры не ходят днём. Есть те, кто ходит, и твой друг один из них.  
— Что? Но он же на складе сказал, что сгорит на солнце! — Не верила я своим ушам. Неужели меня развели, как дитё малое?  
— Это они все так говорят поначалу, а на деле выходит вот такой вот казус. — С гневом Кейт посмотрела куда-то в стену, будто вспоминала что-то не очень хорошее. — А теперь прочти все эти бумаги, — из-за стола достала она целую пачку бумаг и, не глядя, положила их на стол. Один из военных подошёл к столу и передал их прямо мне в руки. У меня от напряжения глаз задёргался.  
— Мне вот это _ВСЁ_ читать? — Уточнила я, пытаясь сосчитать, сколько здесь листов, но сбилась на сто первой.  
— Это твоя легенда, а так же там написано всё то, что ты скажешь своим родителям сегодня… И как тебя зовут на самом деле, мальчик мой?  
— Дэйна я, — назвала своё имя, не подымая головы. Сейчас меня полностью поглотили эти буквы.  
— Тогда, снова здравствуй, Дэйна…


End file.
